A Bother of a Lifetime
by KarasuTengu.Kirin
Summary: Sasha Slava is a Russian Witch, but she couldn't care less. She doesn't want to be bothered or be punked by this Hogwarts guy. From a young age, she was capable of shifting into an owl and commanding them. This is her life as she's forced into Hogwarts and left to say how bothersome it is. "Is this even legal?"


_**Here's a Harry Potter Fanfic for all the crazed fans out there.**_

_**Definitely not me…..*Cough***_

_**Anyways, Enjoy!**_

_**PS I uploaded this because I was writing this when it was snowing and we had no internet and couldn't leave the house, thus no videos for me to reference for the other fanfic's. I'll try to upload sooner or later, I'm very busy.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sasha watched from the rooftops as people passed busily on the streets of Russia. In her owl form, it was easy to pick out the rich from the crowd and to follow them discreetly as they rushed on. Swooping down, she entered an alleyway and shifted back to human form. Sasha shivered from the sudden cold she hadn't felt because of her feathery coat in owl form.

Tracking the rich folk was easy, just getting their wallets without anyone noticing was harder than it looks. Sasha pulled her feather-like wavy chestnut brown hair out of its ponytail as she approached from behind the man, her silver-blue eyes silting and turning owl orange.

His wallet was in his back pocket, right. His wife had hers in her front pocket, left. Sasha observed, shifting her hair in front of her face, to hide any features than purposely bumped in between them. Swiftly and surly, Sasha swiped them of their fat wallets and mumbled an apology for bumping into them.

Sasha grinned as she heard the man yell out in anger once she turned the corner into another alleyway. She jumped up into the air, her hair becoming feathers and her body shrinking into an owl, wings replacing her arms and her claws clutched the wallets. She flew up in that smaller form, her features ruffling in the wind and stealthily abandoning the town.

The view changed and the path below led to a small orphanage, where she dropped down and shifted back. Sasha quickly gathered nicer clothes and threw her hair back into its ponytail, avoiding the children running clumsily around the floors. "Zhenya, tell mother that I returned from work and that I'll fetch us some food for the week." The seven-year old nodded obediently and ran to their mother's room.

By mother, Sasha meant the orphanage head lady, Shura. Shura was the kindest 46-year old woman you would ever know, who took it upon herself to raise he orphans until the day she contracted a bad illness and was bedridden for almost all of the hours. The medicine for her illness is thankfully not as expensive as most, but Sasha could only get the money by stealing it. Who in their right mind would hire a 12 year old girl?

Sasha grabbed a coat and slipped it on, sighing and returning outside. A few minutes later, she was back in the town, searching through the markets place. With the money she stole, Sasha switched into her 'rich' persona and pretended to be from a noble family as to buy food without trouble or being suspicious.

_**OoO**_

It was later that night, when the children fell asleep all around her, snuggling up for warmth on the cold night. Sasha was reading by the candlelight of the room, reading quickly through the interesting pages when the call of an owl caught her attention. A snowy owl perched by the chimney of the house, staring at her with blue wide eyes and held a letter by its beak.

The owl landed on Sasha's stomach without hesitation and dropped the letter on the open book. Sasha raised an eyebrow and scratched the owl's feathers as a thank you, picking up the letter and flipping it on its back. It was sealed with a crimson crest of "Hogwarts."

Curiously, she opened the letter to read the passage,

'_Dear Sasha Slava, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised. _

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.'_

Like stated in the letter, a list was attached. Sasha read through the list, but almost every item made no sense. Sasha figured she was expected to reply. How was she supposed to rely when the letter involved things such as wizardry or witchcraft? Perhaps it was just a joke, but it would be polite to respond either way.

Sasha glanced back to the owl on her stomach, as it watched her patiently, though the intense stare was comfortable in a way, probably because she was used to being an owl. Sasha reached behind her for a scrap piece of paper and wrote her reply.

'_Dear Hogwarts,_

_I am sorry to say that I won't be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I bid thee my sincere apologies. I have no interest in leaving my abode for schooling and would rather not being bothered again. Thank you for your proposal, but no thanks._

_Sincerely, _

_Sasha Slava '_

The owl took Sasha's letter as she handed it out, rubbing its feathered head against her hand before flying into the chimney and vanishing all together.

_**OoO**_

The next morning Sasha was preparing breakfast for the orphans and for Shura, when a voice sounded outside where the orphans were playing. "Child, is this the home of Sasha Slava?" The old voiced asked as I looked out the window. The old man's white hair fell over his robes and his eyes were soft behind glasses as he talked to Zhenya.

"Yes, my Sissy Sasha is making us food!" Zhenya cheered, smiling widely.

"I believe my letter asked for me to be left alone." Sasha stated calmly as she stepped out of the house, watching the old man with intense silvery-blue eyes.

The man straightened and gazed calmly down at Sasha, studying her for something I didn't know. "I apologize for coming without notice, but I ask you to reconsider your decision."

"I have no interest in leaving for a school of… wizardry." Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Who asked you to pull a prank on orphan kids?"

"A prank?" The old man repeated. "Do you not know that you're a witch, child?"

"That doesn't matter, I'm not leaving either way." Sasha gestured to Zhenya. "Gather the others, breakfast is ready."

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. My Wizards have reported the use of magic used in the town and this orphanage. One of my Wizards sighted you transforming into an owl, child." He broke down simply.

Sasha paused and glanced over her shoulder at the old man, Dumbledore. When Zhenya and the other children were all inside, her eyes became fiery orange. She felt the build of energy around her, magic she supposed and suddenly multiple owls swooped down from the sky and landed around the house like a barrier.

Sasha smiled calmly at the old man, and left saying, "I don't understand what you mean, Headmaster."

_**0000000000000000000000**_

_**Lolzzzzzzz, Sasha doesn't like to be bothered.**_

_**Anyways, just to say, Sasha's not arrogant, she just wants nothing to do with their 'prank'. **_

_**But anyways, comments are a pleasure.**_

_**Latter chapters will be longer.**_


End file.
